


Betrayal

by StillDreaming85



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Mobward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 21,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillDreaming85/pseuds/StillDreaming85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Mafia Fic. What is the ultimate act of Betrayal? For Bella is was when her husband and best friend slept together. Find out how she dealt with them and how she plans to turn her life around. Will she find happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

What is the ultimate act of Betrayal?

For me, it was finding my husband in my bed with my best friend, Lauren. I knew he was no good, but her? I had expected more from her. We had been best friends since kindergarten. We knew everything there was to know about each other. I loved her as if she were my flesh and blood ... That was why killing her had that been harder than killing him.

I shot her first. I knew I had too. If I had left her last then, there was a chance I might not have gone through with it.

That and I wanted to watch the horror in Jake's eyes as his lover died in his arms.

It was priceless, well almost ... Almost worth the five painful years of marriage that I had endured.

Never again would I allow my father force me into an arranged marriage, whether it was best for our family or not.

Jake's pleas for his life had fallen on deaf ears when I pointed my 9mm at his head.

I didn't think twice about killing him as I pulled the trigger and watched the life drain from his worthless body.

He was no loss to me.

He was a parasite.

Lauren though, she was the one I mourned.

She was the one I ran to when I dropped the gun.

I held her in my arms, sobbing as I stroked her blood stained hair.

I stayed like that until someone ripped me from her.

That someone was my brother, Emmett.

I knew that the security would have called him after they heard the gunshots.

To say Emmett was furious would have been an understatement, though I wasn't sure who he was angrier at, me for killing a made man or my husband for cheating on me.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mrs Boccia said as took my hand, pulling me from my thoughts and bringing me to the present.

My husband's funeral.

I forced a small smile. "Thank you Mrs Boccia," I whispered.

My father was insistent that I play the grieving widow. So here I was, doing just that, but tonight, tonight would be different.

Tonight I would celebrate being rid of that cheating scum.

I would take back my old name and become Isabella Galizia once again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bella, where hell do you think you are you going?" My stepmother yelled as she came running after me.

"Out," I replied as I yanked open the front door.

If I had to listen to those babbling hens any longer, I was likely to go on a murdering spree the likes of which Chicago had never seen.

"Your father ordered you to stay in the house," she protested.

"My father isn't here," I said out as I stepped outside and hurried down the stairs.

"I'm warning you young lady if you go outside that gate, I'll call your father."

I shrugged.

She could call my father all she wanted. He probably wouldn't answer his phone anyway. He couldn't stand her either.

I had no idea why he had married her in the first place. Wait … Yes, I did. He had married for the 'benefit' of our family, but when he it was the for the benefit of our family, what he really meant was his pocket.

His first and only love was money.

It was something I learned when I was younger and never forgot … Would never forget.

Alec opened the gate and allowed me through. "Do you need a ride Mrs Tameleo?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Isabella or Miss Galizia, please," I said playfully scowling him. I had never liked my married name and I refused to use it now the bastard was dead.

He nodded. "My apologies, Miss Galizia. Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you. I'll be taking my car," I said as I went into my purse and pulled out a roll of money. I sneaked it into his hand as I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Keep me informed."

"Will do."

I got into my car and drove to the one place I knew I was guaranteed to have fun, Sparks. It was a little club where our people liked to hangout and on a Friday night it was usually buzzing.

When I walked inside I spotted Jasper, my brother's best friend, sitting at the bar with some guy I didn't recognise.

They were both too deep in conversation to notice me as I approached.

The bartender filled up Jasper's shot glass and I grabbed it before Jasper could.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled angrily he turned around.

I smirked as I downed the bitter contents of the glass.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home grieving?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Please, I've been grieving for over five years. It's time to celebrate." I waved the shot glass at bartender. "Fill it up."

When I downed my second shot, I saw his companion was staring at me intently.

"Who's your friend?" I asked jasper, motioning towards the man beside him.

"Isabella this is Edward, Edward Cullen. Edward this is Isabella Galizia."

Edward offered me his hand. He had a strong, firm grasp. I liked that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella," he said before he pulled my hand up to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I liked Edward. He was witty, charming and hot as fuck.

I was enjoying getting to know him, especially when my face was sucking his, and believe me when I say that wasn't the only thing I planned on sucking tonight.

Everything was going well.

For once I actually felt as if I was living.

The stress of the past few weeks was completely forgotten, and the burden of the past five years gone, that was until Emmett showed up and ripped me off Edwards lap.

He held onto my wrist tightly as he marched me over to a quiet corner of the club and shoved me against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

I burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it.

I had had been drinking more than my fair share of shots and was feeling a tad on drunk.

Emmett stared at me furiously until I stopped, waiting for an answer.

I shrugged. "I thought that would have been obvious."

"You were told to stay at home."

"Yeah … Stay at home and be the good grieving little wife," I muttered bitterly. "I'm done grieving and I'm done playing nice."

"Dammit Bella," Emmett yelled slamming the wall next my head. "You have a part to play. You're a Galizia for fuck sake. It's about time you started acting like one."

I shoved his chest. "Don't you preach to me. I did five years for this fucking family. I don't see you making any fucking sacrifices."

"You have no idea what kind of sacrifices I make for this family," he said shaking his head.

I had a good idea, none.

"Do you know the feds are outside?" he barked.

I shrugged. I had no idea. I didn't care.

"Oh, c'mon Bella even you're not that dumb. Just because you had an airtight alibi doesn't mean you're not a suspect anymore. Do you want to go to jail, is that it?"

"No."

"Is everything okay here?" I turned around to see Edward, with a concerned look on his face. Jasper was at his side, trying to pull him away. He knew better than to get in the middle of our fights.

"Fuck off Cullen and mind your own god damn business," Emmett roared.

"I just wanted to check that Isabella was okay," he said putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm fine."

"She's fine," Emmett snapped. "She would be even better if you kept your grubby hands to yourself." He took a step towards Edward and shoved him backward.

I quickly hurried in front of Emmett, putting my hands on his chest. I didn't want this turning into a fight.

Emmett could be a nasty piece of work when he was angry and I didn't want to see Edward get hurt because of me.

"Leave him alone," I yelled. "It's my fault, okay? Just leave him be and I'll go home."

Emmett glared at Edward and then turned to me. "I'll drive you."

I nodded.

I would do whatever it took to get him to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I want you to stay away from Cullen," Emmett said as we got in his car.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

What was wrong with Edward?

What made him that bad that I needed to stay away from him?

It wasn't like it we were surrounded by upstanding citizens.

Jake certainly hadn't been one and he didn't mind me being around him.

I wasn't exactly upstanding either.

Who was Edward Cullen and what was his deal?

Emmett sighed. "Just do me this one favour, please Bella."

"Then tell me why. Give me a reason." I demanded. I wasn't going to agree to shit until I got answers.

"If you promise to stay away from him I'll cover for you tonight."

I shook my head. "Dad doesn't scare me."

That was a lie.

He had a worse temper than Emmett did. One I had been on the receiving end of a several times, but I knew that Emmett would have my back, regardless of whether I agreed to his deal or not.

"Well, he should … You're supposed to be staying under his radar Bella. We agreed that you would, at least until things blew over."

"I didn't agree to anything. I do however recall you barking certain orders at me," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Bella. You don't make it easy."

"Yeah … Where were you when my best friend was screwing my husband? Who was looking out for me then? Or when my father forced me to marry that douchebag in the first place?"

Emmett gripped the steering wheel. "You know I would have done something about it had I known and you know I did my best to stop the marriage."

I sighed.

He was right.

He would have hurt Jake one way or another. He might not have gone to extremes like me, but he would have made Jake pay for dishonouring me.

And I suppose he did try to talk my father out of the arranged marriage, but when there is money to be made …

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I hated apologising and Emmett was the only one I was ever likely to apologise to.

He nodded.

"I just … I can't believe that Lauren would do that to me. I've tried wrapping my head around it, but I can't. It doesn't make sense, at least not to me."

Emmett reached over and squeezed my hand. "It will get easier."

"Will it?"

"It will. You just gotta lay low and quick making waves. Stop drawing attention to yourself."

"I only wanted to enjoy myself ... Have a little fun. Ya know? It's not as if these past few years have been full of fun."

"There are other ways to have fun without making a spectacle of yourself," he said glaring at me.

"How?"

"I'll show you. Not tonight, but soon."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My father had demanded to see me alone.

Emmett didn't like it, but there was nothing either of us could do.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as soon as I walked into his study. He was sitting behind his oversized desk. My stepmother Jane was at his side, glaring at me as if I was some silly little school girl.

I fought the urge to flip her off as I muttered to myself.

One of these days I would wipe that smug look off her face.

One of these days she would get what was coming to her.

"I went out for some air," I said to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

He scowled me. "I told you not to leave the house."

"You did … But you weren't specific about how long I was to stay in the house," I said as I looked at my nails, pretending to be bored. "I used my own interpretation."

"See!" The witch yelled. "This is what I'm talking about Roy. This is what I have to put up with when you're not here, that smart ass mouth of hers. She has no damn respect for anyone. It's about time that she was taught a lesson."

My father held his head in frustration. "Jane, leave us."

"What?" she asked shocked. She hadn't expected him to turn on her.

"Out," he yelled. "I won't tell you again."

I waved at her with a smug smile on my face as she stormed out the room.

_Stupid bitch!_

"I've just about had enough of your antics Isabella," my father said as he got up from his desk. "When I married you to Jake I expected you to grow up. I expected you to learn your place in this family. I expected a grandchild." He stopped in front of me. "But I got none of this," he sighed. "Maybe Jake was too young for you. Perhaps you need someone older, someone with a controlling hand."

I shook my head. "I won't marry again. I won't do it."

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head. "You'll do whatever the hell I tell you to do. I'm in charge. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded my head, but only so he would release me. I had no intention of going through with another arranged marriage.

I would get out of it one way or another.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later I snuck out the house to see Emmett.

When I arrived at his house, Rosalie let me in and told me I would find him in his office.

When I reached the room, I heard Emmett on the phone.

I thought it was rude to interrupt him, so I listened in instead.

" … I don't care … Offer him money, an alliance. Just make sure it's something that he can't refuse … I already told you I ain't going through with it till I know she's safe. I need to know she'll be taken care of if something goes wrong … He already has some ... If you don't act fast, it will be too late."

Emmett sounded stressed, under pressure.

I was worried that he was in trouble. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't let him know that I had overheard his conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I took a seat in front of Emmett's desk.

"Fine."

He didn't look fine.

His eyes looked bloodshot and his face looked as if it hadn't seen a razor in days. This wasn't like the Emmett I knew.

He had always prided himself on his appearance.

What was going on?

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

_Smooth Isabella,_ now he suspects you were listening in.

"No reason … I … Ah … Just don't think Rosalie has been herself lately."

"She has a lot on her mind," he scowled as he started to shuffle papers around on his desk.

Had something happened?

I had never seen him this stressed, this upset.

"Is it something I can help her with?"

"No," he shouted, causing me to jump. "Just stay away from her. Leave her alone."

Okay … So … Something had definitely happened to Rosalie, but he didn't want me to know.

Why?

"Is that all you came over here for, to ask questions?" he snapped.

I shook my head. "No. I came over to get out the house and see you, but you obviously don't want to see me." I stood up and grabbed my handbag. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but you know you aren't the only one with shit going on. I have a father who is threatening me with another arranged marriage and Jane's brother to put up with."

"He's here?" Emmett asked as he fisted the paper in his hand.

"Yeah, he arrived yesterday … Wait. What do you mean he's here? You knew he was coming?"

What did he know that I didn't?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After I had left Emmett's house, I stopped at a little coffee shop on Harrison Street to grab myself a latte.

The shop was heaving and I couldn't be bothered with all the noise, so I ordered my coffee to go.

When I stepped out into the street, a group of kids barged past me knocking the polystyrene cup from my hand.

I watched in the horror as the coffee I had just spent ten minutes queuing for splattered all over the sidewalk.

The little shits laughed and kept on walking.

"Reason one hundred and one of why I am never having kids," I muttered to myself as I bent down to pick up the empty cup.

"I hope not." A familiar voice said.

I saw a pair of Valentino's standing in front of me. My eyes followed up the suit leg, past the black wool jacket, to find a pair of green eyes staring at me.

Edward.

He offered me his hand and helped pull me to my feet. "Rough day?"

"I … Ah … What did you say?"

"I said … I hope not. A beautiful woman such as you should defiantly have kids and I quite fancy having some myself."

I stared at him speechless.

What the hell was he talking about?

Was he insinuating that he wanted to have kids with me?

Edward laughed and his whole eyes lit up. "Relax Bella, I'm only teasing you."

"Edward who's your friend?" A small brunette asked as she snaked her arm into his.

Was she his wife?

Had that asshole been flirting with me, making out with me when he was married?

I hadn't seen a ring, but he could have taken it off.

I glanced down at his hand wondering if he was wearing one now, but his ring finger was out of view.

There was no way to tell, so I had to ask.

If he was cheating on her then she had the right to know.

"Alice this is Isabella Galizia. Isabella this is Alice." Edward said swaying his hand between us both.

"Your wife?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at him.

Alice giggled. "I'm his sister."

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward seemed to find my question amusing. "No, Bella. I'm not married, not yet anyway."

I nodded as my face flushed. I must have looked like an idiot.

"Bella, would you like to join us for coffee?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "I … Ah … Need to get home."

"Aww that's a shame," she pouted. "I've heard so much about you it would have been nice to get to know you."

"You've heard about me?" I asked confused.

Alice smiled at me. "Emmett talks about you a lot."

Edward glared at Alice. "We should get going anyway, Alice. I have things to take care of."

Alice nodded. "It was nice to meet you Isabella."

"You too," I replied, trying to be polite, but in all honesty meeting Alice had only left me more confused.

Who were the Cullen's and how did they know Emmett?

What was Emmett up too?

Was he in trouble?

Was it connected to Rosalie?

There were so many questions demanding to be answered that my head hurt.

"Have a good day Bella," Edward said as he forced a smile, trying to hide his annoyance with Alice. "And try to stay out of trouble."

I nodded in response as I watched them walk away down the street.

It was about time Emmett started giving me answers whether he wanted to or not.

I was fed up being left in the dark.

I was going to confront him tomorrow, and get to the bottom of all this, but right now I was going home to google Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Googling Edward hadn't provided answers like I had hoped. The only thing it did confirm was that he had money, and that much had been easy enough to tell from the clothes he wore.

The strange thing was … There was very little information about Edward online.

I couldn't even find one single picture.

He was supposed to be this big time business owner according to google, so why wasn't his face on his company's websites or in financial news?

I even tried searching Alice Cullen, but no match could be found, at least not in Chicago.

I had no idea what that meant …

Who were these people and what did they want with our family?

How did they know Emmett and did they pose a threat?

I thought about telling my father about my concerns, but when I bypassed his office, I heard he had company.

I couldn't hear what they were saying so I lingered around outside, hoping to see whoever left the room.

An hour later a blond haired man left the office with my father. He smiled as he walked past me, but never spoke.

There was something strangely familiar about that smile …


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I caught up with my father after his visitor had left. I was hoping that he was in a good mood and that he might provide me with some answers to the questions I had bouncing around in my head.

"Who was that?" I asked, casually.

"Carlisle Castucci."

"Castucci?" I asked surprised. "As in the Roosevelt Castucci's?"

"The very same."

Wow, my Father hated the Castucci's. They were a rival mob family that lived on the other side of town. He hated them that much that he would likely shoot someone for merely mentioning their name in his presence.

What the hell was going on?

It had to be something big for him to allow one of them into his home.

I knew he probably wouldn't tell me, but it was worth a shot.

"What did he want?" I asked, hopeful.

"Nothing that concerns you," he scowled. "You ask far too many questions for a woman."

I bit my lip to stop me from speaking out of turn.

He was wrong, I didn't ask enough questions.

Questions like, what did the Castucci's want?

Who the hell was Edward Cullen?

And what the fuck was Emmett up to?

That was when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

That smile … Carlisle's smile.

I had seen it before, on someone else.

Edward.

What if he wasn't in fact Edward Cullen, but Edward Castucci?

Was my brother involved with Castucci's?

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After conversing with my father, I went to my room and googled Edward for a second time.

This time I got a completely different set of results.

The internet was practically swarming with pictures and news articles, all confirming that Edward was indeed a Castucci.

There was no way I was waiting until tomorrow to confront Emmett now.

I had to find what out what the hell was going on because from my point of view it looked like he was up to some dodgy shit, and I wasn't entirely convinced that my father even knew what he was up to.

I rattled his front door and waited for an answer.

When Rose opened the door, I barged past her and stormed into the house. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"He's out. What's wrong?" She asked, looking at me confused.

"I needed to talk to him, now. Where is he?"

"He's at a meeting."

"Where?" I snapped.

Rose shrugged. "He didn't say. I didn't ask. Isabella, what's wrong?"

"Who's he meeting?"

"I don't know. A new associate … I think. Is there something going on, something that I should know about?"

A new associate … Could he mean Edward?

"Isabella?" Rose shouted.

"It doesn't matter. I'll find him myself." I muttered as I headed for the door.

I had an idea where to start, the Roosevelt, Headquarters to the Castucci's.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Okay, so coming to the Roosevelt hadn't been one of my brightest ideas. I knew that as soon as I surveyed the security at the place. They had several men stationed at the door and as few positioned in the street, and that was only the men that I could see.

I thought about turning around and heading home, and confronting Emmett later, but all that was blown out the window when I caught sight of Jasper heading into the building.

I knew that if he was in there, then Emmett would be too, and I wanted to catch that son of a bitch red handed.

Before I had a chance to think it over I jumped out of the car and marched over to the front entrance.

"You lost short stuff?" A man with scruffy brown hair and overgrown facial hair asked.

"Nope," I said as I tried to walk around him.

He put his hand out to block me, but when I continued to walk, he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "You can't go in there."

"Take your filthy fucking hands off me," I gnarled.

He held his hands up, but when I stepped forward, he grabbed me again. "You can't go in there princess."

"My brothers in there, I am going in."

"Look lady I don't care if your nonna is there, you still ain't going in. Now do us all a favour and turn around and go home."

I sighed in frustration as I reached behind my back and pulled out my piece, pointing it at the dickhead who was blocking my path. "Move. Out. The. Way."

"Lady you don't want to do that."

"If you call me Lady one more time and I will put a bullet in your knee cap."

"Fair enough, I did warn you."

I heard the sound of a gun clicking behind me before it was nudged against my head.

Okay, so maybe I had let my anger get the best of me, but at least I was getting in the building now, right?

"Drop the gun."

I did as I was asked. I knew not to fuck around.

"You packing anything else?" The man behind me asked.

I shook my head.

Scruffy hair came over and patted me down anyway.

"She's clean."

The guy behind me grabbed my arm, shoving me forward. "Let's go inside and see the boss, then we'll have a little sit down and a chat and find out why you were so desperate to get inside."

"Fine," I muttered. "It's your funeral."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was pushed into a large, open planned room that looked like a club. There were tables and chairs scattered throughout the room and bar on the far wall.

At one end of the room, there was a group of people sitting on sofas. I spotted Emmett in the crowd straight away and then Edward. Jasper and Alice were with them as well. They were all laughing and joking with each other as if they were the best of friends.

The minute Emmett's eyes landed on me he froze. Edward quickly turned to see what he was looking at and spotted me, he motioned for the man holding me to bring me over.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?" Emmett snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing," I spat trying to shove the man holding me away.

Edward motioned for him to release me.

"I'll repay you later," I muttered as he walked off.

"You had no business coming here," Emmett growled storming over to me and grabbing my arm. "Leave now."

"No business." I scoffed. "I have every right to be here. I want answers and I want them now."

He shook his head in frustration, probably trying to keep his cool.

"You better start talking," I warned. "Or I'm going home to squeal like a fucking pig."

Emmett's anger flared. He grabbed hold of my throat and shoved me up against a pillar.

I coughed and spluttered as I tried to shove him off me, but the fucker was too strong.

"Let her go," Edward yelled as he pushed him off me.

I bent over wheezing and coughing as I tried to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked as he came over to my side. He looked concerned.

I nodded. I was fine, or at least I would be once I got my own back.

I lunged at Emmett, ready to rip his eyes out, but Jasper caught me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me against his chest.

"Let it go." He urged me.

I wriggled and kicked to get free of his grasp. "I'm warning you Jasper. Get your fucking hands off me or I'll ensure you never father a child."

Jasper let me go and Edward placed himself in-between Emmett and me. "This fighting isn't getting us anywhere. Why don't we all just settle down and we'll go somewhere private where we can talk."

I sighed and Emmett nodded.

I didn't care where we went as long as some fucker started talking and giving me answers.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Edward led the way to a private room with a small bar and a few tables.

I sat down on a bar stool and turned to face them. "Talk," I barked.

Emmett growled at me, but Edward put his hand on his shoulder, gesturing for him to calm down. "I'll make us drinks," he said as he went behind the bar, Jasper followed him.

I stared at Emmett, waiting for him to speak.

He sighed and took a seat at one of the tables. "You know, it's not what it looks like. You just assume you know what's going on."

"Then enlighten me," I quipped.

"Our father plans to marry you to Aro."

I laughed. "Don't be so absurd. Why the hell would he want me to marry Jane's brother?"

Emmett stared at me. "Honestly … I have no idea … We offered him twice the amount of money that Aro could ever afford and he turned us down."

"We?" I asked confused.

"Me … Edward and Carlisle, well Carlisle … He was the front man. Dad obviously has no idea I'm involved."

I looked behind the bar at Edward and he offered me a smile.

I quickly turned back around to Emmett. "Offered him money for what exactly?"

"For an arranged a marriage between you and Edward."

"Why? Why would you do that?" I snapped.

Edward walked around the bar and handed me a drink. "You don't want to marry me?" He asked amused.

I grabbed the glass from his hands and downed the contents before shaking my head. "No, I don't."

"You seemed fairly interested in me the other night."

I laughed. "I wanted to fuck you, not marry you. There is a difference."

"So, I'm not marrying material?" Edward asked cocking his eyebrow.

"That's not what I said. Look … I've done the whole marriage thing. It didn't work out."

"That's because you were married to an asshole." He said before taking a sip of his drink.

"I want you to marry Edward." I turned around to look at Emmett, he was entirely serious.

"No."

"Look you either marry Edward or you have to marry Aro, it's as simple as that."

"No it's not." I snapped. "I'm not marrying anyone. I'll go home and pack a bag and make myself disappear."

"And you think Dad's just going to let you disappear?" Emmett asked shaking his head. "Don't be such an idiot."

I stood up ready to hit him, but Edward pushed me back down into my seat.

"If anyone's an idiot it's you. Don't you honestly think that he won't find out that you're in bed with the Castucci's?" I snarled.

Emmett shook his head and sighed. "Let me worry about that."

Jasper offered me another drink. I took it and quickly downed it like I had with the first one.

A few seconds later the walls and floor behind to sway.

The glass slipped from my hand as my body melted into the chair.

"You … Drugged me … You bastard." I mumbled as I felt myself slump towards the floor.

I was vaguely aware of someone catching before I slipped into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up feeling groggy and sick. My head was pounding and my vision was blurry.

It was several minutes before my eyes were able to adjust and when they did I didn't recognise the room I was in.

I had no idea where I was … and that thought terrified me.

What had Emmett done to me or allowed them to do to me?

I tried to sit up which caused a sharp tugging pain in my arms. I looked up to find them tied to one of the posts of the four-poster bed.

"Emmett," I screamed. "Emmett where the fuck are you?"

I had never felt so angry in my life. Of all the jackass things, he had done to me over the years this had to be the worse.

"Emmett," I roared.

Edward walked into the room. "He's not here." He said as he came over to stand beside the bed.

"Where the hell is he?" I snapped.

"Chicago."

Chicago? What the hell did he mean, Chicago?

"And where are we?" I asked him confused.

"On our honeymoon," he said a relaxed tone.

"Our honeymoon? You fucking bastard," I roared, pulling against my restraints as I tried to get to him. "I'm going to fucking kill you. How dare you. How dare you do this to me!"

"Are you going to stop screaming or do I have to gag you as well?"

I glared at him. He wouldn't dare … But I knew he probably would, so I kept my mouth closed.

"Thank you," Edward said as he grabbed a chair and pulled it over so he could sit down next to me.

"How could you?" I whimpered.

"We were only doing what we thought was best for you."

"You don't even know me," I muttered. "The marriage isn't legal. You fucking drugged me. I'm getting it annulled as soon as I get home."

Edward sighed. "You know as well as I do that our families believe that a marriage is for life."

"Life," I mumbled bitterly as Jake's bloody body flashed into my mind.

Some lives are short.

"And for the record I wasn't the one that drugged you. That was Jasper and Jasper alone. I merely took advantage of the situation once it presented itself."

I glanced down my body; although most of it was covered, I could see that I wasn't wearing any clothes, just underwear. "You raped me," I said stunned.

Edward laughed. "I did nothing of the sort, nor would I ever. I only took off your clothes to make you more comfortable. Why would I want to steal something that you will offer to me freely?"

I scowled at him. He was far too cocky. I didn't like it.

"Can I trust you to behave if I remove your restraints?"

"Sure," I muttered, but I had no intention of behaving.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Edward untied my arms and I slowly sat up, rubbing my wrists. "Why did you tie me up in the first place?"

He sighed. "You were lashing out. I didn't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else."

"Well, that's what happens when you drug people."

"As I said, Jasper drugged you, not me."

"No … you were just the one that married me while I was doped up."

"I apologise for taking advantage of you, but you were being so stubborn and didn't leave me with a choice. There was no way I was letting you marry Aro and if you ran away, you would only end up getting yourself into trouble … Trouble I couldn't protect you from … I want to protect you Isabella. I want to care for you."

"You don't even know me," I muttered.

"True … But I would like to get to know you." He moved closer to me, running his thumb over my lips. "You can't deny that we felt good together. You couldn't get enough of me when you were sitting on my lap and I couldn't get enough of you either. I didn't want that night to end. I planned on taking you home and making love to you in my bed."

"Your Castucci home?" I snarled. "Don't you think that would have been a giveaway to who you were? Weren't you the one who was trying to deceive me? And what makes you think I would have been interested in you had I known who you really were?"

Edward laughed. "You have a point. Do you find me unattractive now that you know my last name, Isabella?"

I glared at him. "You're my enemy."

He laughed even harder. "You're enemy … Tell me Isabella, why are we enemies? Do you know?"

I didn't answer.

"I thought so … You're just being a naïve … a naïve Daddy's little girl."

My nostrils flared. "I'm not naïve and I ain't no, Daddy's girl."

I was done talking.

Edward stood back and looked at me. "Before you try to hit me, I feel it's only fair to warn you that I am quicker and stronger and any attempt you make to harm me will only result in you getting hurt."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I grumbled as I stood up.

"True … Why don't you show me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I took a step towards Edward, swinging my fist at his head, but he leaned to the side dodging my punch. Then he grabbed my arm and spun me around so my back was tight against his chest.

"You'll have to try harder than that sweetheart," he teased.

I slammed my heel into his foot and when he loosened his hold, I whacked my elbow into his chest.

"How about that?" I asked as I made a dive to get away from him.

"Better, but still not good enough," he said as he grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

I spun around and hooked his jaw.

When he bent over, I grabbed his shoulders, and pulled my knee up to his groin, but before it could make contact with his nuts he grabbed my leg and twisted it to the side causing me to stumble.

He pushed me backward onto the bed and quickly grabbed my arms, pinning them above my head. "I must confess I enjoy seeing you like this, half naked and squirming beneath me."

I hated to admit it, but his words went straight to my core, making me wet and aching.

"Yeah?" I panted. "Don't get used to it."

I pulled my knee up between his legs and launched it at his balls. When he doubled over in pain I pushed him off me.

I picked up the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a vase off the nightstand. When I turned around to hit him with it, he ran at me, spearing me into the wall, causing me drop the vase.

He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall, hard.

I clutched onto his hand, but for some reason I didn't try to push him off.

We both just stood there, staring at one another and panting.

I could see the hunger in his eyes … The need … want.

I wondered if he could see it in mine too.

The next thing I knew Edward was cupping my ass and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his body pinned me to the wall.

"I want to fuck you Bella." He whispered against my neck as he started to place a trail of kiss all the way from my ear to my collarbone.

"Well, fuck me," I answered.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Edward lifted me over to the bed and gently lay me down.

I watched as he stood back and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. I groaned as my eyes ran over his torso, taking in his chisled chest, six pack and V. I couldn't wait to feel his toned muscles under my hands.

When he leaned over to remove his shoes, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head to mine. His breath tasted of whiskey and his kisses were as hungry and as needy as mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, pulling back and gazing into my eyes.

I nodded. I was too horny to stop … There was no way we were stopping now.

He worked a trail of kisses down my neck towards my breast. "I'll be a good husband to you Isabella. I promise," He said as he made eye contact with me before slipping my breast from its confines.

He sucked my exposed nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the peak before gently grazing it with his teeth.

"All I ask is that you give me a chance." He said as he pulled back to look at me. "Give me a chance to prove I'm nothing like him … I promise I'll never stray. If you accept me as your husband, there will only ever be you."

He then proceed to give my other nipple the same treatment, before working his mouth down my stomach and past my navel.

It was only when he paused at my panties that I realized what he intended to do.

"Let me taste you Isabella," He whispered.

I nodded my head, while moaning out loud.

Jake had never kissed me down there, no one had. Jake was more a wham-bam thank-you- ma'am kinda guy. Well … That was on the occasions that I actually let him near me and that was normally when I was drunk and sexually frustrated.

The anticipation was killing me as I watched Edward slowly remove my panties.

I couldn't wait to feel him there … on my most intimate of area.

He pulled me to the edge of the bed so that my ass was hanging over the side and swung my legs over his shoulder. Then he dove straight in, dragging his tongue slowly up my opening towards my clit, before flicking it with his tongue.

I grasped his hair as I called out his name.

His tongue was amazing.

I wanted more.

"You taste so exquisite Isabella," he said pulling back and looking up at me with hazy eyes. "Would you like to taste?"

I nodded.

He thrust his fingers into my pussy several times before bring them up to my mouth. He teased me by running them over my lips before he slipped them into my mouth.

I could taste myself on his fingers.

I found it so incredible hot.

I wanted … needed, more.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and started to dress himself.

"Ravenous," I replied as I lay there watching him.

"Good. I'll go and see what the guys want and order us room service."

"Guys?" I asked cocking my eyebrow at me. He hadn't mentioned that we weren't here alone, but then we hadn't exactly done a lot of talking.

"You didn't think we would come here alone, did you?"

I sat up in the bed, pulling the covers with me. "And … by _here_ you mean where?"

"Hawaii."

"No fucking way," I shouted as I jumped out the bed and ran over to the window, not caring that I was naked. I pulled the curtains open and gazed out at the topaz blue sea and white sand, silently fist-pumping to myself.

Edward walked over to me and pulled the curtains closed. "Please, don't stand at the window naked," he frowned. "And remember this isn't exactly a vacation. We're in hiding. Once your father finds out that we've married he is going to be murderous, and he's going to try and hunt you down."

I pouted at him. "But you said this was our honeymoon … And I've always wanted to come to Hawaii. You can't seriously expect me to stay indoors for …" I glanced at him wondering just how long we were going to be here.

"Two weeks."

"There is no way you are keeping me trapped inside a hotel room for two weeks," I warned him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

I smiled to myself, believing that I had won.

"Now ... I want to go for a shower. Please tell me you brought my things."

"We couldn't exactly go and collect your clothes before we left and we didn't have time to shop in Chicago. So, I sent Garrett out buy you some clothes when we got here." He pointed to a bag in the corner.

I went over to it and peered inside. There was filled with nothing, but bikinis.

"You expect me to wear bikinis for two weeks?"

He shrugged. "It's an island. The only shops that Garret could find were for tourists, and I wouldn't exactly complain if you did."

I rolled my eyes at him. There was no way I was prancing about for two weeks in bikinis. He was deluded if he thought otherwise.

I would do my own shopping.

"Garrett sounds incompetent," I said as I grabbed the bag and marched off to the en-suite.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After I had been for a shower, I picked out the skimpiest bikini I could find. I hoped it would make Edward realize that I needed more than bikinis to wear, especially if we were going to be staying here for two weeks.

I found the perfect bikini for the job. The top half was made out two small black triangles that barely covered my nipples, let alone my breasts ... And the only one way to describe the bottom half was to say it was like a piece of black string.

I knew it was going to make Edward's blood boil the second he saw it and I couldn't wait.

I was really surprised that one of his men had actually picked out something like this for me. I didn't think Edward would approve of it once he saw it from himself. I could only assume that he hadn't bothered to check the bag to see what had been purchased.

Well, then I guess he only had himself to blame for the eyeful him and his men are about to get.

When I walked out into the lounge Edward did a double take. "What the fuck is that?"

I innocently glanced down at myself, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Oh, this? I believe it's called a micro bikini. Do you like it?" I asked, smiling sweetly and twirling my hair around my finger.

"Divert your fucking eyes," Edward shouted at the two men sitting beside him.

He came marching over to me removing his shirt as he went. "Put it on," he snapped as he shoved it into my hands.

"You don't like?" I asked, pretending to sound upset.

"You've made your fucking point Bella, now cover up," he growled.

I smirked as I took his shirt from him and slipped it on.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He roared at one of his men. I presumed he was Garrett, as Edward had said that Garrett had been the one to go shopping. The man also happened to be the one I was arguing at the front door of the Roosevelt.

I guess this could count as part of his payback.

"I … I didn't pick it, I swear boss," he stuttered. "All I did was ask the lady in the shop to bag up a few bikinis."

Edward glared at him. "When I send you to do a job you do it right, the first fucking time, and don't get someone else to do your fucking job for you. If I had wanted someone else to pick her things out I would have told you to go to the fucking store and have the assistant pick them out, but I didn't … I told you to do it."

"Sorry Boss."

Edward glared at him.

I walked over to the table and sat down, picking up a grape from the fruit bowl and popping it in my mouth. "I guess that means we'll have to go shopping then," I said with a smug grin, knowing that I had won.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Edward's bark was a lot worse than his bite, at least that's the way it seemed. It was only a few hours ago that he had told me that we weren't here on vacation, that we were here to hide and that he expected me to spend two weeks inside the hotel suite.  
  
Yet, here we were, sitting in a local restaurant eating dinner after we had just spent the past two hours trailing around shops, buying clothes and necessities.  
  
"So, tell me," I said as stabbed a piece of pasta with my fork. "What's the deal with you and my brother?"  
  
"Deal?" Edward asked, cocking his eyebrow at me before he took a sip of his wine.  
  
"Yeah … You know … What do you have on him that makes him willing to betray his own family?"  
  
Edward laughed. "You see him betraying his family. I see him risking everything he has to save the ones he loves."  
  
"Save? What does that even mean?" I asked confused. "Who is he saving and from whom?"  
  
Edward shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not my story to tell Isabella. You'll have to ask your brother that question."  
  
"Then give me your cell and I'll ask him myself," I demanded, motioning for him to hand it over. I was sick of all of these unanswered questions.  
  
"You can't call him. Not now. It's too much of a risk."  
  
"Risk?"  
  
"Your father will know about us by now and if he finds out Emmett is involved it will only put him in danger."  
  
"So … What? You just expect me never to speak to my brother again, just like that?"  
  
"Hardly … That's not what I said at all Isabella. I said it was not safe for you to call him right now, once he's taken care of business you are free to call him as often as you wish."  
  
"And by business you mean, what?"  
  
Edward sighed. "I can't say."  
  
"Can't or won't?" I snapped.  
  
"Look Isabella, I know that you're upset with me, but please understand that your brother spoke with me in confidence and I won't betray his trust. We will be going home in two weeks, I'm sure he will explain everything to you then."  
  
I glared at him as he reached over and took my hand. "Please Bella," he said as his thumb gently rubbed across the back of my hand. "Let's enjoy our time here, don't let this come between us. I want to use this opportunity to get to know you. I can't do that if you push me away."  
  
His big, green, puppy dog eyes pleaded with me to understand.  
  
Damn those fucking green eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After breakfast Edward had come to me, telling me to dress in a pair of trousers and wear proper shoes, that he was taking me out for the day.

We were one week into our honeymoon and he had already surprised me with snorkelling, whale watching, a trip out on a private yacht and visiting the crater on the island.

This morning he surprised me with horseriding up the mountains and a picnic at the top.

Of course, we were never alone when we did all of this. His men were always there, but I did my best to pretend they weren't there and they did their best to blend into the background.

Edward was trying his hardest to win me over and I had to admit … It was working.

I had decided the day after our argument that there was no point in fighting over what Emmett may or may not say when we arrived home. I might never get the opportunity to visit Maui again and I had to enjoy it while I was here.

"You're beautiful when you smile," Edward said leaning in and placing a kiss on my head. "Tell me … What are you thinking about?"

I lay back on the picnic blanket and closed my eyes. "I wish we could stay here forever," I whispered.

It was so quiet, so peaceful up here in the mountains.

I pictured Edward and me building a little wooden house right here where we lay. I imagined us keeping our own horses and growing our crops, with no interference from the outside world … I believed we would be happy.

I knew that if Edward asked me to stay here with him that I would do it in a heartbeat, but I also knew he would never ask. I wasn't that naïve. He would never leave his family or the family business behind.

The man I saw now was only part of who he really was. I knew I wasn't getting the full picture and that I would see a different side to him once we were back home … I just hoped I liked what I saw.

"We'll come back," he said pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I came to an abrupt halt, with a feeling of unease as I took in a pair of cold, steel-grey eyes.

"Barbie," I said quietly, turning to Edward's man. "That man over there."

"Which one?"

"Two o'clock, blue t-shirt, grey shorts."

"Yeah?"

"Is he watching us? Something about him seems … familiar."

Barbie eyed him for a few seconds before turning me. "Keep walking back to Edward, walk slowly, don't let him know we're on to him."

I did as I was told, though it pained. When we walked into the outdoor restaurant and I saw Edward, all I wanted to run into his arms and have him hold me.

I wanted to feel the security of his arms around me.

I wanted to feel safe.

Edward knew there was something wrong the minute our eyes met. "What is it?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

"There was a man in the market, watching us. Isabella thinks she's seen him before," Barbie answered.

Edward pulled out his wallet and dumped several notes on the table.

"We're going back to the hotel." He said as he took my hand, pulling me to his side.

Garett and Barbie slid into formation as we started to walk out the restaurant.

My heart was pounding as I glanced around the market, looking for the same steel-grey eyes, but he was gone.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You recognised him?" Edward asked as he watched me pace back and forth in our hotel suite.

"Yes ... no ... I don't know," I said grabbing my hair in frustration. "There was something familiar-"

"-Bella," Edward snapped. "You either knew him or you didn't."

I turned to face him, annoyed. "I'm sorry that I don't have fucking photographic memory. I never claimed to be perfect."

Edward came over to me and cupped my face. "It's important."

I shoved his hand away. "Don't you fucking think I know that?"

"Then try and fucking remember," he snapped.

I lifted my hand to slap his face, but he caught my wrist and glared at me. "Don't push me," he warned.

I yanked my hand free from his grasp and shoved him backward. "How about you don't fucking push me?"

He lunged toward me, but Garrett jumped in the middle of us, putting his hands up to keep us apart. "This isn't helping."

Edward sighed and walked away.

"Get my father on the phone," he ordered Barbie as he dropped down next to him.

Barbie pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it to Edward.

"It's me … Has he done it yet? … What's he fucking waiting on? … We don't have time for that … We have company … We're coming back." He hung up the phone and tossed it Barbie.

"We still have three days left," I protested.

Edward glared at me.

Yes, I was aware at how ridiculous I sounded, but could he really blame me for not wanting to leave Maui? After our first day, things hadn't actually been that bad. We had gotten to know each other and had grown close. I knew it would be different once we got back home.

I wasn't ready to go back home.

Life was peaceful here.

I loved this island … I maybe have even fallen in love on this island.

There was a knock at the door. We all froze, wondering who was on the other side.

Edward jumped off the sofa and hurried over to me. He pulled out his piece out and shoved it into my hands. "Go into the bedroom and hide," He whispered.

I began to protest when he gave me a look to tell me he wasn't messing around.

I hurried into the bedroom, and closed the door before pressing my ear against it, trying to hear what was going on.

Had they found us?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

There was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

"Room service."

A few seconds passed before I heard the door open.

"Put it over by the table," Edward ordered.

I heard the door close and then a few seconds later a scuffle.

"Who the fuck sent you?" Edward growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," A male voice answered. "You ordered room service."

"Search him and the fucking cart," Edward barked, he sounded stressed.

I wanted to go to him, and comfort him, but I forced myself to stay where I was. I didn't know if it was safe yet, and as much as I hated hiding in here like some scared little girl who couldn't defend herself, I knew it was the right thing to do.

"He's clean," Garret said.

"Who sent you?" Edward roared, and then I heard a thump.

A man shouted out in pain.

"Who?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Someone ordered room service and I was told to bring it up."

"Someone's sending us a message," Barbie stated.

"Yeah … Well, fuck their message. We're leaving." Edward yelled as he marched towards the bedroom door.

I jumped out the way just before he shoved it open. "That's your version of hiding?" He growled.

I shrugged.

"C'mon, we're leaving," he said as he dragged me out into the lounge.

I eyed the man in the room, or should I say boy, he only looked about 18. He was terrified out of his mind. I think he had even pissed himself.

The three of them moved into formation around me, all of them keeping their guns drawn. I did the same.

We stepped out into the hallway and Edward motioned for us to move towards the stairwell.

My heart was thumping so loud I was sure it would give us away.

Garrett opened the stair door and motioned for us to enter. We quickly followed him inside and hurried down the stairs, the men regularly checking the above and below stairwells for any intruders.

I was thankful that we were only three floors up.

When we reached the bottom, we took the fire exit and hurried across the parking lot to our car, constantly on the lookout for a threat.

Edward and Garrett positioned themselves in front of me, while Barbie dropped to the ground and checked underneath the car. I could only surmise he was looking for a bomb.

"Clear."

Edward pushed me in the back of the car and got in with me as Garrett and Barbie jumped in the front.

"Schedule a flight plan. We leave as soon as possible," he ordered.

I glanced back at the hotel as we pulled away, spotting a pair of steel eyes staring at me.

"Edward, he's there," I cried, pointing towards the man.

"Garrett, get us out of here, now," Edward roared as he rolled down the car window and started firing shots at man.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I grabbed onto the seat in front of me as the car swerved out onto the road.

Edward continued to fire shots at the man with the steel eyes as bystanders ran and screamed for their life. It was like watching a modern day gangster movie unfold right in front my eyes. It was surreal.

Edward's trigger finger only stilled when we turned the corner and the man was no longer in view.

He slumped back in his seat and turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked as he gently reached over and stroked my face.

I nodded. I was far from okay, but I knew I had to hold it together. I had to be strong. I was a mobster's daughter after all … A mobster's wife.

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. He could probably read me like a book.

"Barbie I want us up in the air as soon as reach that airport," Edward ordered.

"On it, Boss."

As we pulled into the main road on Maui a car came hurtling out another street, clipping the back of our car and sending it into an uncontrollable spin. I watched in horror as Garrett wrestled with the steering wheel trying to gain control.

I don't know how, but somehow he managed to regain control, and we were back on the road, only this time heading in the wrong direction.

"Turn us fucking around," Edward yelled.

"I'm trying," Garrett roared back.

I gripped on to the seat of in front of me wondering when this nightmare was going to end and if we were all going to make it out of here alive. Just as I thought couldn't get any worse, Barbie spoke up.

"We've got company," he said motioning towards the black sedan that gaining on us.

Edward leaned out his window and started firing shots at the car as they returned fire.

I knew I had to help Edward.

I reached for the door to roll the window down when Barbie grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me down onto the floor. "Stay down," he warned me.

Stay down? What about Edward? What if he gets shot?

I felt completely helpless as I lay there, curled up on the floor. I couldn't see where we were or what was going on. I had no idea if we were even going to make it and that shit scared me.

I wasn't ready to die.

I wasn't willing to lose Edward.

I had to do something.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I didn't care what Barbie said. I wasn't about to let Edward die.

I rolled down the window and leaned out the car, firing shots towards the Sedan. I managed to take out one of the front tyres, causing the car to swerve towards oncoming traffic and crash into an SUV.

I had stopped them.

We were safe … For now at least.

Edward and I slid back into the car at the same time.

He looked pissed.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he roared.

"Helping you," I shrugged. A thank you would have sufficed. There was no need for his attitude.

He grabbed the gun from my hand and handed it to Barbie. "I didn't need you to help me."

_That's not how it looked to me._

"I don't want you taking unnecessary risks," he growled.

"I can take care of myself," I hissed back. "I didn't see it as unnecessary."

Edward grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You're the one they're after … It's my job to keep you safe. I can't do that when you stick your fucking body out a fucking moving car."

I glared at him. "I was the one that fucking stopped them. I was the one that took out the fucking tyre, was I not? Give me a break."

"Only because I was covering you … The moment you stuck your fucking head out the window they were gunning for you."

"You're exaggerating," I said rolling my eyes.

"And your fucking infuriating," he roared.

"If you two lovebirds are about finished we're almost there," Barbie shouted at us both.

I looked out the window, seeing the airport come into view. I hadn't even noticed that we had turned around. I had been too caught up in Edward.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside a small passenger plane. There was a man standing outside the aircraft waiting for us. Barbie went out to speak to him as Edward ushered me out the car.

I headed towards the aircraft, but Edward grabbed my arm. "Not until Garrett gives us the okay," he said motioning towards him.

I looked over to see Garret searching the outside of the aircraft. What was he doing, looking for bombs … Tampering? Didn't they think they were going a little overboard? It wasn't as if my father wanted to kill me, was it?

Garrett gave us the all clear a few minutes later and I headed up the steps to the plane. As my foot touched the top step, I heard a car skidding on the tarmac. Garett yelled 'get down', as the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Edward pulled on my right arm, yanking me towards the ground, but it was too late. As I toppled towards the ground, I felt an excruciating burning in my left arm.

I had been shot.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Pain … Some much fucking pain.

I knew I needed to move, but I couldn't.

Every time I tried move to a raging inferno burned up my arm and across my shoulder. It was the worst pain I had felt in my life and I was no stranger to pain.

I looked around for Edward wondering if he okay. Had they shot him too?

I spotted him a few feet away. He was crouched down in a defensive position trying to shield me as he shot at our attackers.

The fucking idiot was going to get himself killed.

"Edward," I roared, desperately wanting him to get out the way and save himself. If my father really wanted me dead then, he could have me. There was no need for Edward to die too.

Edward glanced towards me.

"Go," Barbie yelled from his position behind the car. "I'll cover you."

Edward turned and quickly ran to me.

"I've got you," he said as he scooped me up into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

I bit my lip as he carried me onto the plane, every jolt … every movement his body made rocked my arm causing excruciating pain.

"Let me look at it," He said as he gently lay me down on the floor.

I shook my head as tears rolled down my face. I didn't want him prodding about it.

"I'll be gentle," he pleaded.

"No," I hissed, struggling to stop myself from becoming a bubbling mess.

Edward sighed at me in frustration.

Garrett and Barbie came running onto the plane. "Time to go," Barbie said as he dashed for the pilot's chair and started to prepare for the flight.

Garrett pulled and locked the door before taking a seat beside Barbie.

While I was distracted Edward took the opportunity to look at my arm. I hissed when he gently turned it around to get a better look.

"It looks as if it's gone right through … That's good. We just have to stop the bleeding," he said as he started to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused. Now wasn't the time to get naked, though I did wonder if it would help with the pain.

He ripped a shred of material from his shirt and started to move towards my arm.

"Don't," I warned him.

"Bella, don't be so fucking stupid. You'll bleed out."

He moved towards me again and I kicked him.

"Garrett," He roared. "Fucking hold her."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I didn't want to sound like a moaning little bitch, but this shit fucking hurt.

Edward kissed my head and pulled me closer to his chest. "I'm sorry we don't have anything for the pain," he said for the millionth time.

I nodded though his constant apologies were starting to grate on me, especially when my left arm felt as if it had been sawed off … No in fact I think I would be less pain had it actually been sawed off. This pain, it was something else.

"You never forget your first gunshot wound." He had also said that too many times than I cared to count.

"Yeah … Well, I don't plan on having another one."

"Neither do I."

I glanced at him, wondering what he meant by that comment.

"I'll make sure you're fully protected when we arrive back in Chicago. It will never happen again. I promise. He'll never get another chance to hurt you."

"You think this was my father?" I asked surprised.

"Who else would want to harm you?"

"I …," I didn't have the answer to that. "My father may be many things, but why would he want to kill his own daughter?" I asked confused.

"If they had wanted to kill you, you would be dead Isabella. This was merely a warning shot … A threat," Edward sighed.

I didn't know what to say to that. I had been so busy fighting Edward, trying to impress him and show him that I could handle myself that I never truly gave getting hurt a second thought.

Let alone being killed.

I was out of my element here … It was about time that I admitted that.

"You should try and get some sleep," Edward said. "We still have about five hours ahead of us."

I nodded and closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. It was fast becoming my favourite smells. It was comforting, intoxicating … It smelled like home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Bella … Bella," I heard Edward's voice calling out to me from somewhere far away. "It's time to wake up."

I tried to force my eyes open, but they were sealed shut.

"She looks pale, she won't wake up," Edward complained.

"We're ten minutes out. I'll tell them to have a doctor on standby," Garrett answered. "She may need a transfusion."

~B~

_Cold steel eyes haunted my dreams. I had seen them before, but where?_

" _Bella?" I turned around to see Aro walk into the kitchen. I hated when he sought me out, and he always did when he was here. Somehow he always knew when I was alone._

" _What do you want?" I hissed._

_He walked towards me, trapping me against the kitchen counter. He ran his fingers gently down my arm. "You know what I want," he smiled._

_I snapped my arm out of this reached. "Yeah, well you can't have it," I said knocking him out the way and hurrying towards the door, desperate to be free of him._

_One of his guards stepped into the doorway, blocking my path._

_A pair of steel grey eyes sneered down at me._

" _Tell your dog to get out of the fucking way," I yelled at Aro._

" _She's a feisty one, don't you think Felix?"_

_Felix smirked. "She is, but I'm sure you would have fun breaking her in."_

" _If you don't move out of my way I'll make sure my husband hears about this."_

_Aro laughed. "Your husband doesn't give a damn about you."_

_Felix made a move towards me. I grabbed his junk and twisted it in my hand, momentarily immobilising him so I could knock him out the way and make a run for it._

_~B~_

I sat up, gasping for air.

I found myself in a strange room, in a strange bed.

I felt lost and confused, scared even.

"Edward?" I called out, hoping he was nearby.

"I'm here," he said as he came rushing into the room. His face was full of concern and worry.

An older man followed him into the room. I think it was Carlisle, his father.

"You're okay," he said pulling me into his arms. "You're safe."

I pulled away and looked up at him. "I remember where I saw the man from Maui ... He's one of Aro's men."

Edward glanced at his father and then back at me, placing a kiss on my head. "It's going to be okay Bella, everything is going to be okay."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"I want to speak to Emmett."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" I snapped. "You said I could talk to him when we got home."

"I said you could speak to him when he's taken care of business."

"So, what, he hasn't done it yet?"

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"I don't care," I snapped. I was done with this shit. Aro had men following me and shooting at me. I had to know that Emmett was okay. He was my brother for fuck sake. It was my god damn right to speak to him.

I got up out of bed, but Edward pushed me back down. "Doctor said you've to rest."

"Well then give me your damn phone."

"Bella," Edward warned.

"Don't fucking Bella me," I hissed as I fought back tears. "I need to talk to him."

"Tell her," his father ordered. I had forgotten he was in the room.

Edward glared at him.

"Tell me what?" I snapped.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I looked towards his father, willing him to give me answerers.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said taking a step towards me. "Emmett's been missing for over five days. There have been no sightings of him or Rosalie."

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

Carlisle gave me a grave look but didn't answer. I didn't need him to. Usually, when someone went missing it only meant one thing. They were dead. Bodies were never found because our kind knew how to cover their tracks.

"No," I screamed as I jumped up off the bed and began to pace the room. "You're wrong … Emmett's not."

Edward walked over to me and tried to pull me into his arms, shushing me, but I pushed him away.

"Tell me," I demanded. "I want to know what business he was taking care of. I want answers. No more lies or half-truths."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "He was going to kill your father."

I felt my knees weaken. Edward grabbed me and sat me down on the bed, looking over me with concern.

"Why?" I whispered.

Sure our father was a bastard, but Emmett and he had always gotten along. Why would he of all people want our father dead?

"Because Royce raped Rose … He had been abusing her. When Emmett found out he came to us, he wanted to end him and we agreed to help him."

I shook my head in disbelief, but I knew it was true … As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew my father was capable rape, that and more.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I told Edward that I wanted to be alone. I had to things to think about, and get straight in my head. It wasn't a complete lie. There were things that I needed to straighten out ... Things like how I was going to get out fuck of here and find my brother.

I didn't care what they said, I refused to believe Emmett was dead. He was too strong, too smart to die.

He was a survivor and he was alive. I could feel it in my bones.

I just had to find him and I knew where to start … My father's house.

I would sneak into the house and hide until I got my father alone. It wasn't as if I hadn't snuck out of that house over a thousand times, surely sneaking into it would be just as easy?

My father would talk once I pointed a gun to his head. I was sure of it. My only problem was getting out of this place. I had no idea where we were, or the layout of the house. I didn't even know how many guards were around the place.

My sore arm was going to be a problem as well, it was going to slow me down, make me weaker, but I knew I had to try, for Emmett.

I suspected that there would be a guard outside my bedroom and I was right. It was just a shame that it was Barbie.

I took up my position behind the door with a lamp in my hand. I let out a blood curling scream drawing the guard into the room and when Barbie ran in with his gun drawn I whacked him over the head knocking him out. Then I stole his gun, his cell, and car keys.

I tied him to the four poster bed with ripped bed sheets, smirking to myself at how the tables had turned. Somehow I didn't think Edward would find it as funny, but surely he could see the irony of it? I just hoped that he wouldn't be sore on Barbie. He was a good man, a loyal man and he didn't deserve to be punished because of me.

Edward would be back to check on me soon. I had to hurry

As I got ready to leave I caught sight of my bandage. It was covered in blood. I had probably ripped the stitches. Now that the painkillers were starting to wear off it was throbbing like a bastard, but I was trying my hardest to ignore it.

I wrapped one of Edward's t-shirts around my arm, hoping that it would stop the bleeding until I had the chance to have it looked at. Then I pulled on one of his hoodies and slipped out the room.

It was time to get out of here.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I snuck down the stairs and through the house to the back door. I figured it was the less obvious choice. How wrong was I?

As I opened the door and dashed down the stairs, I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear.

"Going somewhere?"

I cringed, pausing on the bottom step. Did I make a run for it or not?

I turned around to face Edward, he looked pretty pissed. Maybe running from him wasn't such a good idea, not that I thought I would actually be able to out run him while I was injured.

"I just came out to grab some air," I lied.

His eyes studied every inch of me, making me squirm on the spot.

"Where's Barbie?"

 _Shit_.

"I … Ah …. I think he went for a lie down. He said he wasn't feeling very well."

"Do I look fucking stupid?" Edward roared.

I shrugged. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Apparently that wasn't the correct response. Edward marched down the stairs and grabbed my good arm. "Do you honest think I can't see right through you? I knew exactly what you were cooking up in that head of yours the minute you told me to leave the room."

I tried to pull my arm away from him, but he tightened his hold. "You're supposed to be on bed rest," he shouted.

I scoffed at him. "You expect me to just lie in my bed while my brother could be out there injured or worse-"

"-I expect you to do whatever I fucking tell you to do, and right now I'm fucking tell you to get up those stairs and get into bed," Edward roared as he pushed me up the steps.

"Fuck that," I said pushing back at him. "My brother needs me and you can't stop me."

Edward saw red. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me against the outside wall. "I can and I will stop you Isabella at every fucking turn … Don't push my buttons because you may not like what you see."

I stared at him unsure of what to say. I didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was.

"Now like you said your brother is out there and may be in need of help. I would like to help him, but I can't do that if I have to hang around here babysitting you. So be a good little girl, get your ass upstairs and get into the fucking bed and stay there until I come and find you."

I began to protest, but he just glared at me giving me the look.

I knew it was no use arguing with him.

He had won this round.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Unfortunately, Edward followed me upstairs.

I knew what he was going to find once we entered the bedroom and I knew he wasn't going to like it, but there was nothing I could do.

I walked into the room and stood, waiting for the shit storm.

Edward walked in and glanced around. There was blood on the floor, torn sheets, and a broken lamp, and of course Barbie was still tied to the bed, only now he was awake.

"What the fuck Bella?" Edward said as he looked over all the mess.

I shrugged.

"And you," he shouted, pointing to Barbie. "How the fuck did she manage to overpower you? She's a woman with one good arm for fuck sake."

Barbie looked ashamed. "She screamed and I came running into the room. I thought she was in trouble. She jumped out from behind the door and hit me over the head with a lamp."

Edward glared at me and I looked down at the floor. I knew it was a shitty move on my part.

He went over to Barbie and pulled a knife out of his pocket, cutting him free. "You can clean this mess up for being so fucking stupid," he barked at him.

When Barbie stood up, Edward punched him in the face. I heard his nose crunch under the impact. "And that's for not doing your fucking job."

I bit my lip. I felt sorry for Barbie. I hadn't expected Edward to hit him because of me.

"You," Edward said turning to me, and pointing. "Get in the fucking bed."

"I…"

Edward glowered at me. I was sure there was smoke coming out of his ears. "Bella, just get into the bed, please."

I sighed but obeyed, only to get him to shut the fuck up.

Edward came over to me once I was settled and placed a kiss on my head. "Be good."

"And you," he said pointing at Barbie, who was now picking up the crap from the floor. "Don't take your eyes off her, even for a second," he said before walking out the room.

I glanced at Barbie. I knew there was no way to outsmart him a second time. I was stuck here until Edward returned.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

When Edward left, I got out of bed and started helping Barbie picking up the crap from the floor.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he huffed.

"Yeah … I know," I said as I looked up at him. His nose was crooked and it was bleeding. I offered him the torn sheet in my hand. "You're bleeding." When he didn't take the cloth, I held it up to his nose. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble or hurt. I was just worried about my brother. I wasn't thinking … I just wanted to help him."

Barbie took the rag from me. "It's okay … Edward was right. I should have known better. I knew you would try something, I just didn't expect you to hit me over the head."

I winched. "How is your head?"

"Pounding," Barbie said reaching to touch it. "But I've had worse."

I nodded, unsure what to say.

"You're bleeding," Barbie said as he gently grabbed my wounded arm.

I looked down to see the blood hoodie was now covered in blood.

"Yeah … I am, think I ripped my stitches."

"Take it off."

I did as he asked without question.

The badge was soaked and there was blood running down my arm. Barbie guided me over to the bed and sat me down. "I can stitch it back up or we can call the doctor, but if we call the doctor then Edward finds out. What do you want to do?"

I was surprised that he would offer to help me, after everything I had done to him, but grateful at the same time. I definitely didn't want to have to deal with another Edward episode. "You do it please, but give me something for the pain first."

Barbie went into the en-suite and came back out with a bottle of scotch and a small medical case. He handed me the bottle and then began to remove my bandage.

"I get the feeling that this isn't your first time."

Barbie smiled. "I've patched Edward up a few times."

I took a long drink from the bottle; the bitter taste stung my throat.

"I'm gonna have to remove the old stitches first," Barbie said as he cut the end and began to put them out.

I bit down on my lip, the fucker hurt.

When he had finished, I took another long drink of the bottle, welcoming the warm buzz it provided me.

"Ready?"

I nodded, hissing as he pushed the needle into my skin and began to sew me up.

"You better make a good job of that," I joked. "I don't want any scars."

Barbie smirked. "I'll try my best."

When he was finished, he helped me into bed.

The blood loss and alcohol wasn't a great mix.

I think I passed out the second my head hit the pillow.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I woke up to someone grinding against my ass.

"Edward?" I groaned.

"Who else would it be?" Edward whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. His hand slowly slipped into my trousers, making its way down to my core.

"It could be anyone," I teased.

Edward growled. He grabbed a hold of my hips and flipped me over, so I was sitting on top of him. "I will kill anyone that even thinks about touching you. You are mine and mine alone."

I laughed at him. He was so easy to manipulate. Though I did think he was pretty hot when he was jealous.

"Did you find my brother?" I asked as I absentmindedly played with his shirt.

When he didn't answer straight away, I glanced up at him. His eyes looked troubled, full of worry.

"Tell me," I demanded.

He grabbed me and pulled me to him, his mouth attacking mine. "Let's fuck, we'll talk later," he moaned in between kisses.

I pushed myself up. "Let's talk, and then fuck," I suggested. I needed to know that my brother was okay. "Please, Edward, don't keep me in the dark."

Edward sighed. He lifted me up and worked himself up the bed, so he was now sitting against the headboard, with me still on his lap.

"We checked out Emmett's house … There was no sign of either of them. Though the full house had been raided, someone had been clearly looking for something. I think it's fairly obvious by now that your father figured out Emmett was working with us."

"Or someone told him," I muttered bitterly.

"That's possible …" he said looking away from me. He looked as if he was hiding something.

"What are you not telling me?" I demanded.

Edward sighed. "Jasper was spotted going into your father's house today," he said reluctantly.

I shrugged. "So, what?"

If my father found out about Emmett, he was obviously going to question him.

"Bella … Jasper went in alone. He was there of his own free will," Edward said letting the words sink in.

I shook my head.

No, that couldn't be right. Jasper … Jasper would never betray my brother.

Edward was wrong. He had to be.

I climbed off him and walked over to the window, trying to find something, anything to distract me. "It has to be a mistake," I muttered to myself. "Your men are mistaken."

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "It not a mistake Bella, I saw the pictures. It was him, and he was alone. He's betrayed us … He's betrayed all of us."

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I couldn't believe that Jasper would betray my brother and I didn't care that was the way in it looked in the photographs in front of me. There had to be some sort of an explanation … Perhaps he was reaching out to my father on Emmett's behalf.

There was more to this story than these pictures showed, and I wasn't willing to tar Jasper a traitor until I knew what exactly was going on.

"I want to talk to him," I said turning to Edward and his father.

Edward had brought me to the Roosevelt over an hour ago, thinking that once I saw the pictures I would just accept that Jasper had betrayed us.

He was wrong.

"No out of the question," Edward snapped.

"I wasn't asking for permission," I said glaring at him.

"Good because I wasn't granting it."

He could be so fucking infuriating at times.

"Stop being an asshole and be reasonable."

"Call me all the names you want sweetheart, you're not going."

"Be reasonable," I pleaded.

"I am being reasonable. If his loyalties lie with your father then, he will hurt or worse. I won't put you in danger."

"I've known Jasper since I was a baby, he's not going to hurt me Edward and even if he tried I can take care of myself, you of all people should know that."

"You're injured, you have a weak spot."

"And so does he," I shouted. "Right between his fucking legs."

Edward glared at me.

"Please Carlisle," I said turning to my father-in-law. "Surely you can see the logic in what I ask. If he's going to talk to anyone then, it's going to be me, and if he has betrayed my brother then shouldn't I be the one that gets to end him?"

Carlisle sighed. "Fine, go to him, but be careful."

"You're fucking overruling me on this?" Edward snarled as he got to his feet.

Carlisle didn't seem in the slightest bothered by Edward's hostilely, but I guessed it was an everyday occurrence for him.

"From what I hear about Isabella she sounds more than capable Edward, you have to give her a chance to prove herself."

I smiled at Carlisle approvingly. Finally … Someone who gets it.

"She's my fucking wife. She's not a fucking soldier."

"No one is saying that she is son, but you still have to give her a chance, and she's right if Jasper has betrayed her brother then she should be the one to pass judgement." Edward went to interrupt, but Carlisle held up his hand to silence him. "Have your men hidden in the street. If Isabella gets into trouble then you'll be there to help her. I'm trying my best to keep you both happy here."

Edward sighed in defeat, and I went over to Carlisle, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," I smiled.

I was beginning to really like my father-in-law.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"I don't like this," Edward protested as he offered me a gun. His eyes were pleading with me not to go through it, but we both knew he couldn't stop me, not when his father had overruled him.

"No one said you had to like it," I sighed, taking the weapon and shoving it down the back of my jeans.

"It's my job to protect you," he said as he gently stroked my face.

"I'm not a delicate flower Edward, I can protect myself."

"Not as well as you think."

I sneered at him. "I gave you as good as I got, didn't I?"

"I went easy on you."

"Sure you did," I hissed turning away from him and walking towards the van door.

"Look," Edward said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "The last thing I want to do is argue with you before you walk out of here."

"Then, don't."

He yanked my jacket, pulling me closer. His hands grabbed my ass, lifting me off the floor as his mouth attacked mine. His kiss was full of passion and fear. I realised then that he was terrified of losing me.

I pulled back and gazed up at him. "I'll be fine," I said trying to sound reassuring.

"I know you will. I have men positioned in the house across the road and several men out in the street. I'll get to him before he hurts you."

"He won't hurt me Edward," I replied, but I wasn't sure which one of us I was trying to convince.

Edward must have sensed this because he didn't respond.

I kissed him on the cheek and climbed out the van, making my way down the street towards Jasper's house. I found his spare key in its usual hiding spot, behind a loose brick and let myself in.

I stood in the hall listening for any sound that would give me in indication to where Jasper was, but the house was quiet, too quiet.

I made my way through the house, tip-toeing as I went. I didn't want to alert Jasper to my presence before I was ready.

I finally found him in his office, on the phone.

I paused outside the door, listening to his conversation.

"It's been taken care of … No, I did it myself … I put them somewhere no will ever find them …"

_Them?_

Bile rose up in my throat.

I hoped … I prayed that he wasn't talking about Emmett and Rosalie, but there was only one way to be sure.

I kicked the office door open and aimed my gun at his head. "Put the phone down asshole. It's time we had a talk."

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Bella," Jasper said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back for a few more days."

"Our honeymoon was cut short. Someone leaked our location," I said as I motioned for him to lift his hands up in the air.

"Oh shit. Are you okay? Is Edward alright?" he asked, concerned, though I noticed he was yet to move his hands.

"Put. Your. Hands. Up," I ordered.

"You don't think I had something to do with it do you?" he asked, shocked.

I shrugged the gun at him and he slowly raised his hands.

"Bella … I would never do anything to harm you, you're practically family. You're like the sister I never had."

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, ignoring his cries.

Jasper's face fell.

Was that guilt I saw spread across his features?

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I hissed.

"He's missing."

"And how long has he been missing?"

"A few days … I have men looking for him, but they haven't found any leads. He either doesn't want to be found or he's-"

"-Why didn't you contact me?" I snapped, stopping him from finishing what he was about to say. I didn't want to hear that my brother could be dead.

I wasn't ready think that way.

"We agreed there would be no communication while you were gone. That way there would be less chance of you being found."

"Surely, my brother going missing warrants breaking that agreement?" I shouted.

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

Part of me wanted to believe him. He sounded sincere, but the other part couldn't shake off the feeling that everything he told me was a lie.

"You visited my father yesterday, why?"

"You've been spying on me?" Jasper asked as he lowered his hands.

I motioned for him to lift them again.

"Why were you there?" I barked.

"Your father wanted to know where Emmett was."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know."

"And he just let you go?"

"Yes," Jasper sighed.

I laughed, bitterly. "You must think I'm stupid. I know for a fact that my father would never let you go just on your word."

Jasper shrugged. "He trusts me."

"My father trusts no one," I yelled.

In the blink of an eye Jasper reached under the desk, grabbing his gun. As he pulled it out I shot at his hand, causing him to drop the gun.

Edward came bursting into the room and knocking me to the floor as two of his men came ran over to Jasper, securing him.

I lay there in shock, staring at Edward as he stared at me.

He was right.

He had been right all along.

Jasper had betrayed us.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

I nodded as I glanced at Jasper. He was now cable tied to his office chair. Garrett was wrapping a cloth around his hand. I presumed he was trying to stop the bleeding. Jasper would be of no use to us if bleed out before he talked.

_"It's been taken care of … No, I did it myself … I put them somewhere no will ever find them …"_ Jasper's phone conversation from earlier flashed into my mind and I saw red. I sprang up from the floor and raced over to him, knocking Garrett out the way.

I grabbed Jasper's tie, pulling it tight. "Who were you on the phone to?" I screamed. "Who is 'them'? Is Emmett and Rose? Did you mean Emmett and Rose? I want to know what you have done to them. Tell me what you have done to them you sick bastard?" I roared.

"Bella … Bella," Edward shouted as he came over to me, forcing me to release my hold on Jasper's tie. "He can't answer while you're choking him. You have to calm down."

I bit my lip, forcing myself to hold back the tears that threatened to come. "He knows where they are. He's done something to them."

Edward nodded and then motioned for Barbie to come forward.

Barbie grabbed me and started pulling me away. At first I thought he was trying to remove me from the room, but he only took me to the other side of the desk.

Edward sat down in front of Jasper. "You're going to start giving me answers or I'm going to start inflicting pain. Do you understand?"

Jasper didn't respond.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I don't know."

Edward punched him in the face, bursting his lip. "Wrong answer … Now let's try again. Where's Emmett?"

"I don't know," Jasper said smirking.

Edward punched him again.

"Is that the best you've got Castucci?" Jasper mocked.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started. There is plenty where that came from."

I watched Edward work Jasper for over half an hour, but we weren't getting anywhere. Jasper refused to talk, which only served to make me frustrated. I was itching to get my hands on to see if I could get him to squeal, but Barbie was keeping a firm hold of me.

Just as I was about to try and wrestle free gunshots were fired out on the street.

"Stay here," Barbie warned me as he went over to the window to look out.

Jasper started laughing. "The calvary is here."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward snapped.

"Why don't you ask your wife?" Jasper smirked.

Edward looked to me, but I shrugged. I had no idea what was going on.

Jasper smiled. "That's what happens when you let a woman do a man's job."

Edward grabbed Jasper's head and banged his head on the desk.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He roared

"My phone," Jasper said motioning to under the desk. "I was on it when Bella came into the room. I dropped it and she never even noticed. None of you did," he grinned. "The call has been connected this whole time. Roy has heard every word you've said and now he's here … He's going to kill every last one of you and there is nothing you can do about it."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

I stared at Jasper in disbelief.

I couldn't believe that this was the man my brother once thought of as his best friend … The man I once looked to as a big brother.

How could he betray us?

How could he be so heartless … so cruel?

"I knew you shouldn't have come in here alone," Edward muttered as he leaned down and grabbed the phone, turning it off.

"Edward … I … I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"-Damn right you didn't fucking think," he snapped as he turned towards me. He looked furious and he had every right to be. I had fucked up, big time.

"I told him to put the phone down and then he started talking and … I … I'm sorry," I pleaded, hoping he would understand.

I never meant this to happen.

I never meant to put us in danger.

"He has to have at least thirty men outside," Barbie said as he walked away from the window.

"Any sign of Royce?" Edward asked.

"No, he's probably waiting until the worse of the fighting is over."

"Any clear routes of escape?"

Barbie shook his head.

Jasper cackled and Edward slammed his head on the desk. "Gag him and tie his arms behind his back. He's coming with us."

Edward picked up my gun and handed it to me. "Bella," he said, waiting for me to look at him. "I need to know that you can do this. I need to know that you've got your head in the game."

"I have. I swear," I answered. I knew I had prove myself to him, and his father.

I had to make this right.

"I need to know that you'll listen to me and do exactly as I say. No more emotional outbursts."

"I'll listen to you," I swore.

Edward nodded and then turned to face the others. "We'll go out the back door, jump through gardens. Hopefully, we can make it out of here that way. Garrett, tell the men to hold out for ten minutes and then pull back."

Garrett pulled out his phone and started to relay the orders to whoever was on the other end.

"Bella, I want you to stay glued to my side, unless I tell you otherwise." I nodded. "Barbie you can handle that fucker over there. Keep him quiet and keep him moving."

"Yes, boss."

Edward pulled out his cell. "It's me … We've run into a problem … Royce is here, with his men … Have them on standby. I'll call back if we get to a safe location."

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "Ready?"

I nodded. I was as ready as I was ever going to get.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I guess I should be used to life threatening situations by now, if it were ever something you could get used to, but I wasn't.

I couldn't handle the thought that one of us might die … that Edward might die, and if he did then, it would all be my fault.

It had been stupid of me to run in here gun's blazing. I should have listened to Edward. After all, he was more experienced in these things, but I had been too wrapped up in finding my brother to listen to reason.

I was too stubborn for my own good, and if that cost someone their life then, it was something I was going to have to learn to live with.

"On the count of three I want you to run to the wall at the other side of the garden." I nodded. "No matter what happens, keep running," Edward ordered.

I began to open my mouth to reply, but he shot me a look.

Okay, okay, I would keep running.

When Edward opened the door and the sound of gunfire filled the air.

It was so loud, so consuming. It was the only thing I could focus on.

People dying out there, in the street … People I didn't even know were dying because of me, because of a mistake I had made.

I was the wife of an Underboss. I shouldn't be making these kinds of mistakes.

No wonder Edward was so angry.

"1," Edward said drawing my attention.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and preparing myself.

"2." I glanced around the garden, there wasn't really anywhere for someone to hide. If my father's men were out there then they had to be behind the neighbour's walls.

Maybe we could do this.

Maybe we could get away.

"3," Edward shouted as he ran out into the garden. I quickly followed behind him.

As soon as our feet touched the ground shots were fired nearby, but I couldn't see where they were coming from.

Edward came to a halt, aiming his gun to the right. I went to follow suit when he shouted at me. "Keep running Isabella."

Every inch of my body was screaming at me to stay with him and fight, but I didn't want to anger him or distract him. I had to prove to him that I could follow orders that I could do the right thing.

I forced my legs to carry on, running as hard as I could towards the back wall. When I got there, I spun around to take in the sight before me.

Edward and Garrett were crouched down, with their backs to each other, firing at shooters on opposing walls.

Barbie and Jasper were almost at wall beside me.

"They're not gonna make it out of there," I cried to Barbie.

He turned around, taking in the scene.

"Shouldn't you go help them? Isn't it your job to keep Edward alive?"

Barbie looked reluctant to leave me.

"Go," I insisted shoving my gun to Jasper's head. "I've got him. Please, just go, and save Edward."

"Okay, but you stay here. Do. Not. Move," Barbie ordered.

I nodded. I didn't plan on going anywhere.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"You know you're never getting out of here alive, right?" Jasper sneered.

I glared at him, and then turned my attention back towards Edward. He was still under heavy fire, though he was doing much better now that Barbie was helping him.

"Your Dad is going to kill him and make you watch."

I shoved my gun hard against Jasper's temple. "I suggest you shut the fuck up."

"I'm only trying to help you."

"Help me?" I hissed. "Were you trying to help me when you fucking drugged me?"

"Emmett told me to do it."

I cracked the gun off his head. "You're a fucking liar. Edward already said it was you."

Jasper scoffed as blood dripped down his face. "And you believed him? You don't even know him."

"Shut the fuck up. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"Did I hit a nerve?" he smirked.

I grabbed his junk, twisting in my hand and then giving it a sharp tug. He doubled over in pain, falling to the ground.

"Did I?"

"What the hell did you do to him?" Edward asked. I hadn't heard him approach. Barbie and Garrett were standing behind him.

"He was mouthing off. I shut him up," I shrugged.

"We need him to be able to move," Edward sighed.

"Oh, he'll move," I said giving Jasper a kick. "Or I'll fucking do it to him again."

Barbie pulled Jasper to his feet. He struggled to stand. I think he was still pretty winded.

"Time to move," Edward said, motioning for Garrett to go first.

I watched as Garrett climbed up the wall and looked around the next garden.

"Clear," he said before jumping down.

"Bella, you're next," Edward ordered.

I tucked the gun into the back of my trousers and took a jump at the wall. Edward pushed my ass, helping shove me up, and Garrett caught me when I jumped down.

Jasper was the next to come over. I think he was going out his way to make it as difficult as possible or maybe he was trying to buy himself time. Either way when he got to the top, Edward jumped up and shoved him down. His hands were tied behind his back, so he whacked his head off the ground, right where I had clipped him.

I enjoyed watching his pain.

"Let's go," Edward said.

We made it through the next garden without any issues. I couldn't help, but think that something reeked, big time. If my father was here, there was no way he was going to let us slip through his fingers so easily.

So what was he planning?

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"I don't like this," I said, grabbing Edward's arm and glancing around us. "Something's off … Way off. This was far too easy. It's almost as if he wants us to go this way."

Edward sighed. "You're right, I don't like it either, but I don't think we have any other choice. Ten minutes have passed, which means my men have already retreated from the front, and your father's men have probably moved into Jasper's house by now … If we don't keep moving they'll catch up with us soon, and I'm not willing to risk that."

I sighed. There had to be another way.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "We'll scope out the next street from this house and if everything doesn't look on the up and up, then we'll work something out. Deal?"

I groaned. I wasn't exactly in a position to argue with him, not after putting us in this situation in the first place, but I knew his plan stunk. We were only going to end up in more danger, but I wasn't sure what I could say to get him to listen to me not after everything that had happened.

Garrett busted the lock on the door and forced it open. He entered the house, with Edward following closely behind him. I was right behind Edward, with Barbie and Jasper bringing up rear.

The house had an identical layout to Jasper's, which made it easier for us to navigate through.

We managed to make it through most of the house without any difficulties. It didn't seem as if anyone was home, which I was grateful for. The last thing I needed was more innocent lives being taken for my foolish mistake.

It wasn't until we made it to the living area that our luck took a turn for the worse.

"Isabella, what a surprise," my Father called out.

I turned to face him. There he was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, with a smug grin on his face and ten of his men surrounding him.

There was no way any of us were making it out here … Not unless we took out my father first, but even then there were no guarantees that his men wouldn't turn on us.

It was a risk … But one I would have to take.

There was no other way.

I raised my arm, pointing my gun at my father's head, with every intention of killing him.

He glared at me. "You dare to point that thing at me you foolish girl," he hissed.

Edward turned to look at me in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" I realised then that they all had lowered their weapons, not that it mattered. I should be the one to do this.

"Lower the gun," Edward ordered.

I shook my head, pulling back the trigger and praying that I met my target.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

I watched with satisfaction as my father's brains splattered all over the cream carpet, staining it crimson red.

I had done it.

I had killed him.

However, that satisfaction was short lived. His men started firing on us within seconds.

Garrett jumped in front of both Edward and I trying to protect us, but he got hit. He had taken a bullet in the chest. I watched as he fell to the floor.

He was dead.

Gone.

Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me from the room, into the hall. Barbie was hot on our heels, using Jasper to shield us.

"I'm low," Edward muttered as he checked his clip.

"Me too," Barbie replied.

"Here," I said handing him my gun. I had only fired the one shot.

Edward turned to glare at me, snatching my weapon and handing me his. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Saving us," I hissed. "You know as well as I did that there was no way my father was letting both of us if any of us, walk out of that room. He didn't see me as a threat. I took a chance."

"Yeah, well unless you haven't noticed princess, we're far from being saved."

"But we're not dead either," I snapped.

My father's men rounded the corner. I managed to take out a few before my gun was empty. Edward and Barbie took out the rest.

"We need to get out of here," Edward barked.

I couldn't agree more.

I followed him outside, into the street.

There was only one guy standing by my father's car, his driver. Edward choose to knock him out, rather than kill him before he jumped into the driver's seat. I rode shotgun and Barbie took Jasper in the back.

He tossed me his phone at me as he pulled out into the street. "Call my father and tell him we're on our way. Tell him to be prepared in case we're followed."

I did as I was asked. I called Carlisle and then held my breath the whole way to the Roosevelt, praying that we weren't followed and that this nightmare was now over.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me for like the thousandth time since we had arrived back at the Roosevelt.

"I'm fine," I assured him, brushing off his hand, and really I was fine. So, yeah … I had killed my own father, but it wasn't as if his murder hadn't been justified. He had raped and abused my sister-in-law. I had heard him rape my step-mother on several occasions and he had beat Emmett and I more times than I cared to count.

He was a monster, an asshole.

This world was better off without him.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked Edward. I felt sick with all this waiting around. The not knowing was killing me. I needed to know what Jasper knew and the sooner, the better.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair. "They've just about finished prepping him. Are you sure you want to witness this?" I looked at him as if he was stupid. "It's fine if you just want to wait here. I'll let you know as soon as we find anything out."

I put my hand on his arm. "I can handle this."

"You need to have more confidence in your wife," Carlisle said as he approached us. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my head before he pulled back to look at me. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good," he nodded. "Edward's already filled me in what's happened."

I felt as if I was about to be told off.

"I think with some proper training you are going to be a real asset to this family."

I stared at him shocked.

He smirked. "Of course you will need to get those emotions in check, but that will come in time with proper training." Edward began to protest, but Carlisle held up his finger to silence him. "Shall we go and see what this traitor has to say?" He asked me, offering me his arm.

I nodded, smiling at Edward as he walked past him. He looked pissed.

I had the feeling Carlisle was going to be like the father I never had.

When walked into the cellar, I saw Jasper sitting in the middle of the room. He had his feet in a basin of water and he had electrical clamps attached to his nipples. The clamps were hooked up to power supply that had a dial. I imaged Edward would use to increase and decrease the level of electrical current to Jasper's body.

I could see the fear in Jasper's eyes as I looked at him. He was trying his best to hide it, but I could see it lingering there in the corner of his eyes. He knew what was coming. He knew there was only one way he was leaving this room and that was dead.

Carlisle guided me towards to two chairs at the side of the room and motioned for Edward to begin.

This was it.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Jasper was refusing to talk.

Edward had been working him for several hours and the only words to come out of his mouth were either insults or taunts. It was almost as if he was enjoying being tortured.

I was beginning to think that we were never going to get answers … That I was never going to find out where my brother was or if he was indeed still alive.

I was becoming anxious, restless.

I felt the need to do something.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shaking legs, stilling them. "He'll talk," he reassured me. "Everyone talks sooner or later… Everyone breaks."

When Barbie stepped into the room to relieve Edward, he walked out. I quickly jumped to my feet and followed him.

I Edward at the bar, downing a glass of whiskey. "Fucker knows something," he snarled, slamming his glass down. "It's as if we're the brunt of some inside joke … I don't like it."

I placed my hand on his arm and he looked at me. His eyes were worried. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or Emmett, or perhaps Edward thought there was a bigger plan in play here, but seeing him worried made me worried.

I didn't like it.

I spied a knife sitting behind the bar. I picked it and headed back towards the cellar.

It was time Jasper started talking.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Edward asked, following me, but I ignored him.

I barged into the cellar and pushed Barbie out the way. I grabbed Jasper's hair, yanking his head back as I placed the edge of the blade at the bottom of his eye. "Ever wondered what it feels like to lose any eye?"

Jasper laughed. "You don't have the balls."

"That's where you're wrong. I have more balls any of you give me credit for," I hissed as I shoved the knife into his eye, ripping it from its socket. The eyeball bounced along the floor as Jasper wailed in agony.

It was a sound of bliss.

I broke him … He was finally broken.

I yanked on Jasper's hair, forcing him to look at me as I put the blade beneath his other eye. "Now are you going to tell me where my brother is or am I going to have to gut your other eye?"

"There's a warehouse on West Lake St," Jasper panted. "You'll find him there."

I nodded, dropping the knife.

I had gotten all the answers I needed. They could do whatever they wanted with him now, but I was going to find my brother.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Edward yelled as I walked from the room.

"I'm going to that address."

"Like hell you are. You're not going anywhere until we check that place out."

I turned around to snap at him, but Carlisle was standing firm by his side. "He's right Bella. You have to learn to be patient. We'll have the placed checked out and if it's clean then Edward will take you there to find your brother, but until then you're not going anywhere."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Waiting.

I hate fucking waiting and they had made me fucking wait for over two hours while they checked this warehouse out. I was pissed off, and Edward was driving like an old lady it was only infuriating me further.

"Can you please stop that?" Edward hissed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Tapping your fucking fingers on the dashboard, it's distracting."

"I don't know … Can you drive faster?"

"I can't drive through traffic, Isabella."

"No, but you can move around it," I said motioning to the space in the next lane.

Edward grabbed his hair in frustration and I continued to drum on fingers.

We never spoke another word until we arrived at the warehouse half an hour later.

I spotted Barbie as soon as we entered the building. He was standing at the other side of the packing hall in front of a door. He gave me a grave look as soon as we locked eyes.

I knew what that look meant ... He had found something, and it wasn't good.

I hurried over to him, heading to the room behind him, but he put his hand out to block me. "You don't want to go in there."

I tried to push past him. I didn't need him nannying me, but he grabbed my waist. "Trust me. You don't want to go in there."

"Take your fucking hands off me," I growled.

He looked behind me to Edward and then reluctantly let me go.

I held my breath as I turned the handle and walked into the room.

All my worst nightmares came true the second I opened that door … Ever since I had learned that Emmett and Rose were missing I had been hoping, praying that they were still alive, but I had been stupid. I could now see how foolish that idea had been. They were probably already dead by the time I stepped off the plane.

Rose was lying in the middle of the floor. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and her body was badly bruised. Her face was swollen to the point that it was almost unrecognisable, but that wasn't the part that going to haunt me. No, it was her eyes. It was as if they had captured every last moment of brutality that had happened to her right before she had died. They were so full of fear.

I fell to my knees beside her body, pulling her into my arms and I holding her tight against my chest as I cried out in pain.

"Where's Emmett? Where's my brother?" I yelled.

When no one answered, I turned around to see Edward and Barbie standing behind me, staring at me in horror.

"Where is he?" I screamed.

Barbie shook his head. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here, where is he?"

He shrugged. "They must have already disposed of his body."

I shook my head, refusing to accept his words.

Unless I saw his body then I refused to accept he was dead.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Well … This is it. The final chapter :(

**Chapter 50**

Three weeks had passed.

Three weeks of searching for Emmett and … nothing.

He was nowhere to be found.

Everyone else believed that he was dead and buried, but I refused to accept it.

I just … couldn't. Not when I hadn't seen a body.

I had a feeling that there was something we were all missing.

Something that would help us find him.

I just had to look hard enough to find it.

"You need to stop this," Edward yelled as he came storming into the warehouse.

"Stop what?" I asked, not even bothering to look up as I searched around the floor.

He grabbed my arm, yanking me to my feet and spinning me around to face him. "Obsessing over the dead."

I tried to turn away from him, but he won't let me.

I wasn't in the mood for this conversation. Not again.

"He's gone Bella. I'm sorry, but he is. You need to accept that and move on. This isn't healthy … You need to start focusing on the living. Start focusing on me … I love you and I'm still here. I'm still living."

I shook my head as I forced back tears. "His body was never found."

Edward let go of me, grabbing his hair in frustration. "Bella, we've been over this. It's been several weeks. He's gone. Whoever was paid to get rid of his body has done their job and a fucking good job at that. He's gone. Please just accept it. Seeing you like this is killing me."

I shook my head as tears spilled onto my cheeks. "Jasper said that they were never supposed to be killed."

"He also said he's been working for your father this whole time. Can we really trust anything he said? The truth is we are never really going to know what happened. Dead men tell no tales."

I started crying and Edward pulled me into his arms. "I just can't handle the thought that maybe he's out there and needs our help."

"He's not. I promise you he's not." Edward whispered into my hair. "If I thought for a minute, he was out there then don't you honestly think I wouldn't keep looking, if not for him then for you?"

"He's really gone?" I asked, pulling back to look up at him.

Edward nodded. "He's gone."

I took a few deep breaths, trying to let the words sink in.

Maybe Edward was right.

Maybe Emmett really was gone.

"Come home with me, please?" Edward said offering me his hand.

I closed my eyes as I took his hand.

I felt safe, secure, comforted by his touch.

Perhaps Edward was right … It was time to start focusing on the living, on him.

Searching for Emmett was only going to destroy me.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**A/N:** A huge thank you to all my girls on FB (You know who you are) and a huge thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. This story has been a lot of fun to write and you are the ones that made it that way.

I am sad to see this part of the story finished, but these two will be back in a sequel. So don't fret.

I have a new drabble starting soon called Eclipse. (See my FB profile for info.)

The second instalment of Betrayal will begin once Ellipse is finished.

Once again, thank you so much! I'll take the time to catch up on reviews now. xx

 


End file.
